


Lying

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lied to Clara again and shes angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

Lying 

She was furious her entire body shook with anger. How dare he? How bloody dare he! Clara paced around her room aboard the TARDIS stamping her feet harder than necessary as anger boiled over once more. He had lied to her again! she thought after Christmas they were over this but no not even a month later he was back to his old habits of lying. 

They had been on board the 51st century entertainment starship Antarctica for a weekend break which Clara was very much looking forward too, free cocktails, karaoke and a spa, she should have known really, the Doctor didn't do karaoke or spas but still she thought this was apart of the new and improved Doctor he'd been trying so hard to be, he had finally dropped the mask of his ruff Scottish angry attitude at lest around her anyway and had become softer more open with his feelings, he had even started kissing the palm of her hand during private moments but Clara realised now that that was all a lie and he was just the same grumpy Timelord who didn't care about hurting the people around him as long as he got the job done. 

Tears of frustration started to fall from her eyes and she brushed them away angerly. She was not wasting any more tears on him not any more. There was a knock on her door but she ignored it and continued pacing the room. The door knocked again a few seconds later impatience getting the better of the person on the other side she knew exactly who it was, there was only the two of them on the ship and she certainly did not want to speak to him right now.

"Clara please open the door" The Doctor called from behind the door 

"Go away!" She shouted back trying not to let her voice break 

"Clara please just let me explain" The Doctor called back 

"No! you'll just lie to me again" Clara shouted louder

"I promise you I won't. Clara, please just-just let me in" The Doctor sounded close to tears now

Clara didn't respond to him, the emotion in his voice almost made her want to cave and let him in. Almost. she had stopped pacing now and was sat on the floor leaning against the door, unknown to her the Doctor was doing the same thing on the other side. They sat in silence for a while before the Doctor spoke again.

"Clara I didn't want to lie to you but I couldn't risk loosing you again" The Doctor's voice was barely more than a whisper and broke from emotion at the end but Clara still heard him and all her anger evaporated at the pain in his voice 

"You promised, no more lies" Clara answered tears falling from her eyes 

"I know" He answered simply resting his head against the door

"Then why do it?" Clara asked getting annoyed again

"I didn't want you to get hurt" The Doctor answered but the both knew his answer had far more meaning behind his words 

Again Clara didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. The TARDIS removed the door from between them so that they were leaning against each others back. The Doctor reached round beside him and clutched Clara's hand in his intertwining their fingers together. Clara's hand small and perfect in his own large hands, her skin soft and warm. 

"I love you Clara" The Doctor whispered softly.

He had shown her that he loved her before, the gentle kisses in her hand, not tensing when she hugged him or kissed his cheek but this was the first time he'd said it. Clara's heart soared and a huge smile broke out on her face as she turned to look at her Timelord.

"I Love you too Doctor always have" She replied before giving him a soft and sweet kiss to his lips 

a/n this ended alot differently than I had intented lol it was supposed to be a big explosive arguemnt but for some reason that didn't happen but I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think xxx


End file.
